Absolute
Transcript (Episode opens at the table) Granite: We really need to get home. Steve: True. We need to do that. But first, Vanessa has been voted out 3 - 0. Vanessa: Wait don’t these guys have to vote? Steve: You are by yourself since Purple was already voted off, so you’re automatically gone. Vanessa: Nooooooooo! Granite: Get out of here. (Vanessa walks quietly to the rocket) Granite: Okay! So let’s get to our next challenge! Steve: Which is a fun game of musical chairs! Jenkins: That’s it? Steve: Except you get electrocuted if you don’t get into a chair! Triton: Well that sounds painful. Keanu: I lost a finger by choice, not sure how this can be any worse. Granite: I chose the music. (Everybody gathers around the 11 chairs that have been moved next to the table) Speakers: BABY SHARK DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO! Jenkins: GODDAMMIT! (The music instantly stops but Granite pulls away another chair causing Grandpa SquarePants to fall and break a hip) Steve: OH NO! Grandpa SquarePants are you gonna be okay? Grandpa SquarePants: Kid I’ve been through so much worse. Granite: Well HBRS and Grandpa SquarePants are both out because I pranked them. (Granite pulls a chair away) Speaker: *music* Triton: Oh hey, this is a total bop. Girly Teengirl: What a coincidence, I love this song too! Triton: Hey Girly Teengirl would it be alright if you gave up you chair for me? Girly Teengirl: *blushing* anything for you Triton. Triton: Okay, sweet! (Triton coughs an evil laugh) Granite: Girly Teengirl is out! Speaker: *Minecraft music* Steve: This is my jam. (Granite pulls a chair out) Jenkins: Uhhhh, maybe this chair! (Jenkins gets a chair, and Sully can’t seem to find another one) Sully: How did I get beat by this old guy? Krabs: SULLY THERE’S A CHAIR NEXT TO ME QUICK GET IT BEFORE MOTLU! (Sully jumps into the chair and Motlu slips on a random banana and hits his head against the wall) Granite: Jeez this challenge is dangerous. Motlu unfortunately you’re out. Motlu: Do I get more screen time when we merge? Granite: No. I hate you. Keanu: It’s okay Motlu, I’ll win this for us. Motlu: Thanks bro. (Steve pulls a chair away) Speaker: *NIRVANA* Gale Doppler: Hey guys the weather outside is quite NiCe today! Perch: Stop talking like that. (Perch takes the last spot as the music stops) Gale Doppler: Ouch Perch, message received! Granite: Five are down, six are left. We’re down to Sully, Krabs, Triton, Keanu, Jenkins, and Perch. Perch: Yeah well the news today says that I’m going to win. Speaker: *skrillex* (The music instantly stops and everybody is able to get a chair except Jenkins) Jenkins: Awww man, now I’m probably going up for elimination again! Triton: You got that right old man. Jenkins: Hey! Jerk. Granite: Next round is double elimination so I’m pulling away TWO chairs. Keanu: Oh boy. Speaker: *Rasputin* Keanu: I MUST WIN. (The music stops and Keanu, Perch, and Krabs are able to get spots, eliminating Sully and Triton) Triton: Oh come on! These guys are just too good! Perch: The news is always good kid. Speaker: *MILK AND COOKIES MMMM YUMMY* Perch: I need to win this! (Keanu is unable to get a spot) Keanu: Aw man! Motlu: It’s okay man you tried! Speaker: *Electric Zoo 10 hour remix* Granite: We’ve got ourselves a showdown between Mr. Krabs and Perch! (The music stops and Mr. Krabs takes the chair and wins) Granite: Mr. Krabs wins! Alright so since we’re already in the elimination room who do you want to nominate? Krabs: Here I’m going to nominate Keanu and Motlu as well as Jenkins and SquarePants. How has nobody thought of this yet? Granite: Well you once again heard it here first guys, go vote out either Keanu and Motlu or Krabs and Jenkins! Category:Evicted! Category:2020 Category:2020 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2020 Transcripts